


Right On Time

by Chelle1117



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelle1117/pseuds/Chelle1117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all day seduction, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right On Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for this round of [](http://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/)**mcsmooch**. Unbeta'd, but short, so if you spot anything, let me know.

“Mornin’, Rodney.” John stood behind him with a thermos of coffee and a power bar.

Rodney straightened in his chair, only realizing he’d been sitting hunched over for more than three hours when his spine cracked as it realigned itself. “Owww.” He couldn’t stop the long grunt of pain as he turned. Then he saw the coffee. “Oh, God. Yes. You, Colonel, are a godsend. My brain must have been broadcasting.”

Sheppard smiled as he shrugged. “It always does. Found anything new?”

Rodney cocked an eyebrow. “You mean anything new in the realm of say, weapons? Ah, no.”

“Oh.” The disappointment was obvious. Sheppard sighed. “Well, keep me posted.” Then he patted Rodney’s shoulder, letting his fingers drag down and off as he turned to go.

_**Two hours later** _

“Ah! Colonel, just the guy I was looking for. Lunch?” Rodney called down the hall, as he caught up to John.

“I could eat, yeah,” Sheppard said as he waited for Rodney. “How’s it going, McKay?” He asked as they made their way to mess.

“Pretty good, actually. I finally got the figures from Radek on the new power couplings’ schematics, and looks like we’re good to go for a very long time. It really does help to have an extra ZPM lying about.” He quirked a grin at John. “Who knew?”

They got their lunch, and after Sheppard slid his jello over to Rodney who slid his pudding over to John, they settled into their usual lunch discussion.

That’s when Rodney felt Sheppard’s foot resting alongside his, and Sheppard’s knee pressing against his thigh.

_**Three hours later** _

_”Unscheduled off-world activation!”_

Rodney and John heard the call and rushed to the control room.

“Elizabeth?” John shouted from the stairs.

McKay came running up from the gateroom floor. “What’s going on?”

“Major Lorne’s team has been detained on MX7-P65. We’re not sure why, as of yet. I think this is the planet’s leader contacting us.” She looked to Chuck who confirmed Major Lorne’s IDC.

They listened as Elizabeth negotiated Lorne’s return and a tentative trade agreement with the people of the planet. With the crisis averted, John and Rodney headed out of the control room.

“So, McKay. Chess and dinner in about an hour?” Sheppard asked, bumping Rodney with his shoulder.

“Ah, sure, just let me finish up some simulations I’m running on varying shield harmonics, and we’re good to go. Make it an hour and a half?”

Sheppard placed a guiding hand on Rodney’s back, and asked, “You sure you can make it that long?”

Rodney fought the urge to lean back into the touch and said instead, “Oh sure, sure. I’ll have a power bar to tide me over. Don’t worry, Colonel. No way I’m going to let this brain fall victim to the perils of starvation.”

“Well,” Sheppard patted him again, and slid his hand down to Rodney’s waist before removing it, “okay, then. An hour and a half. My quarters.” At Rodney’s questioning look, he said, “That’s where the chess board is, Rodney. Remember?”

“Oh, right. Yes. Fine. See you then.”

_**An hour and a half later** _

Rodney walked into Sheppard’s quarters and had to stop. He blinked in the sudden dimness and called out, “Colonel?”

Sheppard stepped out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry. He was wearing a pair of jeans slung low and open on his hips and no shirt. He tossed the towel over to the bed, and Rodney watched as he shoved his fingers into the pocket of his jeans.

Those same fingers that had brushed his shoulder this morning, that had rested on his back and his waist just a couple hours before. Following Sheppard’s hands into his pockets led to legs encased in loose, but well fitted denim. That just reminded Rodney of a leg pressed into his own at lunch. He swallowed a groan at the memory.

Rodney stared for a bit longer, remembering other moments, then pulled himself under control when he caught Sheppard’s laugh.

“Uh, am I early?” he asked, waving a hand at Sheppard’s state of undress.

“No.” Sheppard moved forward. “Not early, Rodney. In fact,” he whispered, tilting his head, “I’d say you were right on time.”

“Oh! Good!” Rodney said, relieved. Then, “On time for what?”

Sheppard pulled his hands out of his pockets, and lifted them to Rodney’s face. “For this,” he said, and Rodney kept watching him as Sheppard leaned in and kissed him.


End file.
